Snow White Kitten
by Serpentine Malfoy
Summary: Usagi has been turned into a tiny white kitten, chaos ensues. What are the Senshi to do? WiP
1. Part One: Sleeping Like A Baby

**Snow White Kitten** -- by Sailor Moon 1980  
Email: serpentine_malfoy@yahoo.com Rating: PG  
Description: Usagi has been turned into a tiny white kitten, chaos ensues. What are the Senshi to do?  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I am merely doing this for my own enjoyment. I am making no profit. 

* * *

Part One: Sleeping Like A Baby

Chibi-Usa skipped down the street. Diana purring on the top of her head. She stopped in front of a candy shop and began practically drooling over the wonders of sugar packed goodies. Diana meowed slightly. 

A hand rested on her shoulder, she looked up at the owner of the hand, Mamoru. She giggled and threw her arms around him. He hugged the little girl back and led her into the store.

Emerging with a giant lollipop she skipped ahead again. She so loved spending time with Mamoru, she wanted so much to be around her parents, Usagi and Mamoru, even though they weren't her parents yet at that time.

Mamoru watched the little pink head bounce jubilantly down the street and smiled to himself. She was such a sweet kid, he only wished that she and Usagi could get along better. They always seemed at odds lately, he understood all to well how hard it was for Usagi to except Chibi-Usa as her daughter from the future, but he still wished it work more smoothly. He shook the thoughts from his mind. ~ Just enjoy a sunny afternoon with your daughter. ~

* * *

Usagi sat at her desk. She pulled out a photo of herself, Chibi- Usa and Mamo-chan. "Oh, Mamo-chan!" She put the picture back. She smiled. this was her family, all be it a little odd, but her family none-the-less. 

Just outside her window an new evil was watching the young blonde sit at her desk. The shadowy figure eased silently up to the open window. As the translucent entity entered her bedroom Usagi sensed it. She grabbed her brooch and yelled," Moon Crystal Make Up" Instantly she had transformed into Super Sailor Moon. She turned on her intruder in time to be transported out of this dimension.

* * *

A moment earlier on the other side of town

Mamoru was talking to Chibi-Usa, "Can you do me a favor, Please don't pick on your Mother so much, she is try...." He doubled over in pain. Chibi-Usa began to cry. 

"Mama, Something is wrong with mama!" Then it was gone, nothing no sense at all. Mamoru knew what that meant, she was gone, somewhere out of his range of psychic senses. He had always sensed her a little, like a golden light in the corner of his peripheral vision, but now nothing. He looked at child weakly. Chibi-Usa stood shaking with sobs. He tried to tell her everything was going to be all right, He promised, but he wasn't sure himself.

* * *

Mamoru stood in front of the outer and inner Senshi, including Pluto the guardian of time. Chibi-Usa was in the other room in a fitful sleep. She couldn't stop sobbing.

"If Chibi-Usa is still here, then Usagi is OK right? She couldn't exist if Usagi was... was..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, she couldn't be gone.

"Mamoru-san I don't really know, Chibi-Usa is from a possible future, She might very well be impervious to what happens in this time, she may exist whether that time ever happens or not. I know that is not what you want to here but it might be a possibility." Pluto stepped back so that she was behind the other Senshi who were circling around Mamoru to comfort him and each other. Hakura came up to her. 

"Is there nothing you can do? We must have our Princess safe, what good are we?" Pluto shook her head, Uranus looked to Neptune and walked back to the grieving Mamoru. He was holding himself together, but not well.Luna and Artemis came up to Mamoru.

"We may have a plan in order to figure out where she has gone...."

* * *

Usagi awoke on a darkened dock. She let her eyes adjust and saw she was lying on a wooden dock with rough planks. She looked down at herself and jumped, she was covered in fur. She was a white kitten. She tried to summon up the powers of the crystal but nothing happened. She stood up and stretched like, well a cat. She walked down the dock and tried to figure out what happened. She tried to speak, but unlike Luna, Artemis and Diana she couldn't speak. ~ What do I do? ~ She began to wail to herself, then it hit her go to Mamoru, he would help her.

Mamoru sat up in his bed and searched with his mind for Usagi, he felt a strange presence that kind of felt like her. He turned on the bedside lamp and picked up the phone, he called Rei. She picked up in half a ring, before he could say anything she began to speak, "I felt it too Mamoru, I am going to ask the Sacred Flame what to do." They hung up and were to meet in the morning.

He heard a noise in the next room. Chibi-Usa groggily wandered in to the room. He took her in his arms and she promptly went back to sleep. With her sleeping like a baby in his arms he slowly closed his eyes, just as a white kitten jumped onto his balcony.

Usagi sighed, that was hard, I'm going to make him move to the bottom floor. She jumped to his sill and looked inside. He lay with Chibi-Usa lying in his arms. They looked so peaceful. The perfect picture of a father and his daughter. Usagi scratched at the closed windows. Making a light scratching sound on Mamoru's window. She scratched harder. "Please, Wake up!" She screamed in her mind. Mamoru's eyes shoot open. He heard something but what is it. The scratching continued. He looked over at his window.

A tiny white kitten scratched intently on his window. He placed Chibi-Usa on the bed and walked to the window, strange why would the kitten be scratching on his window. He unlatched the window and began to lift it. But the kitten lost it's footing on the tiny sill and began to fall.

Usagi tried to grab a hold of the ledge but to no avail, but before she started to fall from the three stories up, a hand grabbed her tiny body and pulled her into the safe darkness of Mamoru's bedroom. Usagi was safe in the arms of her love, all though he had no idea who she was.

"You poor thing, You almost fell." He carried her into the kitchen and turned on the light. He gently placed her on the counter. She lay down and watched him as he got a carton of milk from the fridge. ~ Milk, Yeah, that sounds good! ~ she thought. He got out a saucer out of the cupboard and poured the milk in it. He placed in front of her and waited. Usagi rose and began to lap at the milk, ~ I have to be nicer to Luna this is hard work, I can only get a little bit at a time. ~ she thought to herself. Mamoru lightly petted the kitten. ~ Oh, that feels nice. ~ Usagi sat back and looked up at him. He was shocked by the huge blue eyes that stared at him. She was a beautiful kitten, with snow white fur. He glanced down and saw she had a red color around her neck. The gold crescent moon shaped charm had a U.T. engraved on it. He muttered U.T., Usagi sighed ~ That is SO not funny, whoever did this to me is going to pay big time. ~ She purred contentedly as he resumed petting her. ~ Now this I could get used to. ~

"Little Kitten, I'm going to call you... umm... Usa. My daughter is named Chibi-Usa and my fiancé is named Usagi." He looked away as he said this. His eyes filling with tears. Usagi wanted to cry, "I'm here Mamo-chan I'm Here!" He wiped the tears from his eyes. He gently picked up Usa and walked into the living room.

He laid down on the couch. The little kitten curled up on his chest, lightly purring at the petting she was getting. Mamoru thought of Usagi, ~ I'll give you to her ~ he thought. ~ She'll love you more than anyone else ever could. ~ He fell asleep as the little kitten fell asleep on his chest.

End Part One 


	2. Part Two: The New Guest

**Snow White Kitten** -- by Sailor Moon 1980

* * *

**Part Two: The New Guest**

"Meow...." Usagi meowed as she awoke on the warm chest of Mamoru. She looked down and remembered why she was meowing, she was a small white kitten. She rose and stretched on his bare chest. Doing this tickled him and he slowly woke up. He looked over at the clock on the wall and cursed. Usagi looked at him. 

"I'm late. This is the most important thing and I'm late!" He quickly picked Usagi up and ran into the other room. He tried to wake Chibi-Usa, with a lot of coaxing he was finally able to wake her. "We must go to Rei's temple. Please get ready." Chibi-Usa nodded and began to get ready. Usagi was perched on Mamoru's shoulder and nuzzled his neck gently. Chibi-Usa came over and gently petted the kitten.

"Where did she come from, papa?" Mamoru explained she was at the window last night. He reached up to remove her from his shoulder, but she scurried over his back to the other shoulder. He smiled quizzically at the strange little kitten. He went into his bedroom and laid out some clothes. He walked into the bathroom and started the water running. The kitten leapt from his shoulder onto the counter, and curled up on it. It looked like a little fluffy snow ball. He stepped into the shower.

Usagi turned her head away before he stepped into the shower. It wasn't right for her to look, he didn't know she was in the room. She felt embarrassed and excited at the same time. But then she thought about the fact he was about to leave. She couldn't let him leave her, she needed to get to the temple.

Mamoru stepped out of the shower and dried off. He went into his bedroom and looked around. The kitten was no where to be found. He got dressed and looked over to his nightstand. The kitten stood staring at the picture of himself, Chibi-Usa and Usagi. He walked over and the kitten jumped in fear. He calmed her and placed back on his now clothed shoulder. Usagi looked back at that picture, what a happy day that had been, they had all gone to the park and fed the ducks. ~ Nothing could ruin that day, even when it began to rain, it just made it more beautiful. I have to find a way to get back to normal. ~ She began to cry, not tears but a low crying sound came from the kitten.

Mamoru looked as the kitten shook. He placed her in his arms and slowly quieted her. "Shhh... It's all right, are you sad about something?" He spoke in low monotones as you do to an upset child. Usagi calmed, at least she was with him, whether he knew it or not. The slow petting was now making purr. ~ That feels nice. ~ He continued to whisper nice things to her, he slowly returned her to his shoulder and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Rei was waiting on the steps of the temple. No one had arrived yet. She was to wait for them before she was to read the fire. She was shocked Mamoru had not arrived. He was a wreck for the last week since Usagi's disappearance. ~ How could he over sleep? ~ Just as she thought this his red sports car pulled up. Chibi-Usa bounded out and a raven harried man stepped out. They walked up the many steps to the top where Rei waited impatiently.

"Rei" Mamoru reached the top. The kitten hadn't budged from his shoulder. He had tried to leave her but she dug her tiny claws in his coat and wouldn't budge. He decided it was all right to take her along. Besides he liked her. She made him happy, something that only happened truly when Usagi was around. Since the kittens arrival he hadn't felt as empty, like he had when Usagi first disappeared.

Rei jumped back as Mamoru came closer. She produced the paper she uses to ward off evil spirits and lunged it towards the kitten. Usagi laughed on the inside, ~ This is how I first met Rei, we had gone to the temple and she attacked me because she sensed something from me. ~ Usagi willed her to remember that. Mamoru waved his hand at Rei, who lowered the paper and looked up at him.

"None of that Rei, she is just a kitten." Usagi dug her nails into his shoulder. He slightly yelped. "What was that for, Usa?" The kitten loudly meowed.

"But, Mamoru, don't you feel it, she is no normal kitten. Kittens don't send off that amount of psychic vibes." Mamoru looked to the kitten. She meowed loudly again, almost as if she were trying to form words. 

"Rei, she isn't evil though, I felt it last night too, but something about this kitten.... I just can't put my finger on it." Usagi stood up on his shoulder and leapt, right on to Rei's shoulder. She gave a start but the kitten was merely nudging her cheek. Usagi tried to send Rei a message, but all it did was calm Rei down. At least she's not banishing me like an evil spirit. 

Usagi jumped again onto Mamoru's shoulder and laid down.

"OK, OK! Affectionate isn't she, you are a pretty little kitty, aren't you?" Rei rubbed under the kittens tiny chin. A content meow came from the kitten. "Maybe we should ask the fire about you? What do you think, Mamoru?" Mamoru nodded and then pointed to the bottom of the steps. The outer and inner Senshi were trudging up the steps. 

* * *

Rei sat at the fire and was concentrating. The inners were sitting directly behind her. The outers were standing behind that, with Chibi-Usa. Mamoru stood by the door, with Usa the kitten. Luna stood next to Rei, Artemis laid near Minako, and Diana took her place on Chibi-Usa's head. Diana absently looked at the new kitten, she wanted to be friends. Usagi smiled to herself, ~ That's so sweet. ~

Rei asked the flame where Usagi was, no answer, but when she asked about the kitten the strangest thing happened. Usagi's face appeared in the flames. Then the kitten, then Usagi. Mamoru gasped. He took the kitten from his shoulder, the others had turned to look.

"Are you Usagi?" The kitten began to wiggle and meow loudly. "If you are Usagi Meow twice?" 

"MEOW MEOW!!!" The kitten loudly said. Everyone gasped, they all ran to their princess, whether she was a kitten or not, it was still their princess. The outers bowed in respect. 

Usagi waved a paw at them to stop. 

"That's Usagi all right, she never was one for formalities." She purred and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Now what do we do about you?" Rei stepped forward and gently took the kitten form Mamoru...

End Part Two 


	3. Part Three: Pain

**Snow White Kitten** -- by Sailor Moon 1980

* * *

**Part Three: Pain**

Rei reached up and gently took the tiny white kitten from Mamoru. He reluctantly handed over his only love.

"Now what are we going to do with you? Usagi you are the strongest telepath I have ever met, you must be able to communicate with us, please try Ondago Atama!" Usagi's big blue kitten eyes narrowed in frustration. Even in kitten form she was still subjected to that awful nick name. But Rei had a point it was worth another try.

Rei sat down and placed Usagi in her lap. She looked into the saucer shaped sky blue eyes of her closest friend.

The kitten looked into Rei's violet eyes. Usagi willed Rei to understand her. ~ Rei, Please be able to hear me! ~ Usagi tried to mentally shout.

"Usagi, I can hear you!" A smile came quickly across the priestess's face. The entire room was silent. No one else in the room could hear what the kitten was saying. Usagi purred in Rei's lap. She excitedly pranced around on Rei's knees. Rei smiled around the room. The inners were hugging each other and the outers gave a unanimous sigh of relief. ~ It was only a matter of time before they could help her, they would help her. ~

Mamoru on the other hand looked glumly down at the kitten. He was happy Usagi was safe, but why couldn't he hear her, no two people in any time had been more connected than they are. Just as he was thinking this the kitten turned around and faced him. She meowed in his direction. He promptly plastered a smile on his face, no need to upset her.

Usagi didn't buy it. She saw him smile, but that smile in no means reached his eyes. She turned back to facing Rei. She projected very hard and asked Rei why couldn't Mamo-chan hear her too. Rei sadly looked down and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Usagi, What happened? How did you end up to be of the feline persuasion?" Luna promptly asked, after the never ending silence finally got to her. Usagi told Rei she had no idea. All she remembered was waking up on the dock in the park last night. She ran to Mamo-chan's and that was all she knew. After Rei reiterated to the group what Usagi said, the group once again fell heavily silent. They were getting no where.

Usagi began to get drowsy. She was quickly losing energy. It was taking a lot out of her to communicate with the Senshi of Mars. She quickly looked to Rei, ~ I am growing very weak, I will have to talk with you more later, Sor... ~ Before she could finish her apology the kitten collapsed. Rei gasped, just as Mamoru fell to his knees. He could now feel through her once again, and he was sensing she was barely breathing. He himself was beginning to black out. He reached out to his love just as the blackness of unconsciousness took him. . 

* * *

Mamoru slowly opened his eyes. He was in semi darkness. He looked around and realized he was on mat in the temple. As he raised himself up he felt a sharp pain rage through his head. He stood and slid the paper screen open. He found himself face to with the raven haired priestess.

"Rei... What happened?" Rei looked sadly at him. He cringed at that look, nothing good could ever come following a look like that.

"Mamoru, Usagi is very weak. But I think she is getting a little better. You passed out a few seconds after she did. I was very worried you were hurt along with her. How are you?" Rei looked at him questioningly. Mamoru stated he was fine. He decided everyone had enough to worry about, why make them worry over a headache. A pounding headache.

"Take me to my Usako." Rei led him to another little room where the tiny whimpering kitten fitfully slept. He knelt down to her and lightly petted her tiny white head.

Huge blue eyes flew open and stared into his. ~ Mamo-chan, please help me! ~ His entire body went rigid. There was no mistaking it, he could hear her. Rei watched cautiously from the door way.

"Usako!. . . . 

End Part Three 


	4. Part Four: Desperation

**Snow White Kitten** -- by Sailor Moon 1980

* * *

**Part Four: Desperation**

Huge blue eyes flew open and stared into his. ~ Mamo-chan, please help me! ~ His entire body went rigid. There was no mistaking it, he could hear her. Rei watched cautiously from the door way.

"Usako!" Mamoru looked at the tiny kitten in front of him. "I can hear you!" Usagi wiggled her tail a little, she was happy he could hear her but she also knew she was in a lot of trouble. 

~ I can't keep this up, I will only try to speak to you when it is really important. I love you, I wish I could really be in your arms right now... ~ Mamoru gently lifted the exhausted kitten into his arms, he petted her softly. ~ What are we going to do? I don't want to be a cat! ~

Rei leaned on the door frame and sighed, she could no longer hear what Usagi was saying but by how Mamoru was holding Usagi it was obvious it was tearing them up inside. She decided this was a private moment and quietly left the room.

Mamoru shed a single tear, "Usako, I love you. I swear on our love I will find a way to change you back! I will always protect you." Usagi purred to him. His gentle caress was calming her deeply, it was also making her incessant need for a nap intensify. She meowed lightly and closed her eyes.

Mamoru stood and carried her out the door. Spotting Rei down the hall he told her would head home with Usagi and call her tomorrow. Rei silently nodded and watched as her prince left dejectedly with the princess in his arms.

* * *

Chibi-Usa sat on her bed. Rei called and said Mamoru was on his way. Luna had taken her back to Mamoru's apartment and stayed with her. She wanted her daddy, he would find a way to protect her mommy. She heard the quiet closing of the front door. She nearly tripped over Luna who was laying on the floor. She bolted out of her room to see her daddy.

She saw him gently place the kitten they had named Usa, who was now revealed to be Usagi, her future mother, onto the couch. He turned and smiled at her. She threw herself into his arms. She began to cry. "Shhhh... Don't cry, it will all be ok, we will think of something. Come on I'll take you to your room." He carried her back to her room and gently laid her down, her crying had slowed and was quickly beginning to be replaced by slow rhythmic breathing indicative of sleep.

Luna followed him out of the room. She turned to him and asked if he was ok. Mamoru slumped down in the chair across from the couch. He silently watched Usagi purr in her sleep for a minute before turning to Luna and answering her question.

"Yes, I'm ok, but I am really worried about Usako, what can we do? No offense but it is hard to accept my one and only love as a cat."

"No offense taken, I understand, we will fix this Mamoru. She will soon be her over eating, always late, human self again. I am going to go to Minako's to talk to Artemis. I will talk to you tomorrow." Luna said as she bounded towards Mamoru's room so she could leave through the sliding glass door. Mamoru asked if she wanted a ride over, but Luna declined she had a lot to think about and some fresh air would do her some good. After watching Luna leave Mamoru sat silently watching the light rise and fall of the kittens body. Usagi slept peacefully, never waking as he once again picked her up and carried her to his room. Placing her on his pillow he laid down. "My Love, I promise I will change you back." He petted her one last time before sleep took him.

* * *

Luna made it Minako's around midnight. She silently crept into Minako's bedroom, but before she even had to look for Artemis, the white feline guardian was standing in front of her. They silently walked out of Minako's room without waking either Minako or Diana.

"Artemis, This isn't good. Our princess is a cat. What can we do?" Artemis looked glumly at Luna. 

"I really don't know what we can do, we have all of the Senshi thinking of a solution, we are bound to find one. How is Mamoru handling this?"

"He says he's fine, but this must be having a profound affect on him. I don't know how long he can keep up a good front for Usagi. We need to come up with a plan, and it has got to be fast." Artemis nodded his head in agreement, they both decided to retire until morning when they could think more clearly.

End Part Four


	5. Part Five: Sledge Hammer

**Snow White Kitten** -- by Sailor Moon 1980

* * *

**Part Five: Sledge Hammer**

Mamoru awoke with a jerk. He looked around his room confused. He felt as if he had just fought the battle to end all battles. If the headache he had felt yesterday had been painful, than what he felt now was excruciating. He felt as if he had dreamt of something, but what he couldn't remember.

"Usako..." He tentatively whispered to the kitten peacefully sleeping on his pillow, nothing happened. He gently pushed on her tiny frame, trying unsuccessfully to wake her. Even in kitten form she was impossible to wake. He decided to leave her for now and see if he had any aspirin in his well stocked first aid kit.

Once out of the room, his head began to clear. ~ That's odd ~ Mamoru thought to himself. His head was slowly feeling less like someone was bashing him with a sledge hammer, to more of someone bashing him with a book. A welcome change to say the least, but very confusing.

"...Daddy?..." Chibi-usa stuck her head out of her room. Mamoru smiled at her and she proceeded to hurl herself into his arms at full force. A thought of Usagi doing this to him on countless occasions quickly came to his mind, but soon the reality of the situation came crashing down on him once more. He had to find a way to change her back and soon, his sanity wouldn't hold out much longer.

"Chibi-usa-chan... How are you this morning." Mamoru tried to put as much levity as possible in voice. The little pink haired girl in his arms sighed. Mamoru cocked an eye brow at her.

"I... feel kinda funny daddy. I don't know it..." She trailed off. Looking over Mamoru's shoulder. Luna had just emerged from Mamoru's bedroom, revealing she must have just come in through his sliding glass door. Before he could query the child further he heard Luna begin to speak.

"Mamoru, I think we should call the Senshi over here right away." Luna stated in her very commanding way. ~ For a cat she sure holds a lot of authority in her voice ~ Mamoru absently thought. He nodded to Luna and looked back at Chibi-usa, who was drifting off to sleep in his arms. He took her to her room and laid her down. A sense of foreboding that never quite went away since Usagi had been revealed as the white kitten found scratching on his window.

Mamoru walked over to Luna and whispered to her, "As soon as Ami-chan gets here I want her to check out Chibi-usa, I'm not sure what's going on but..." Luna looked into his deep blue eyes, "have her hurry over here ok, Luna?" Luna nodded and went to contact the Senshi with a communicator.

* * *

Luna glanced back to Mamoru walking back into his room and she as he passed the threshold his body stiffened slightly as he went inside. She thought to herself, ~ I'm going to be sure to have Ami-chan check him out, too. ~

* * *

Mamoru walked into his bedroom and made a slight hiss in his throat as he passed the threshold. His head began to pound once more, even worse than earlier. ~ This can't be good ~ He walked to the bed and knelt down. He once again whispered to the kitten, "Usako... Please wake up Usako." This time the kitten's eyes opened to reveal the saucer shaped blue eyes of his love. He smiled despite his pounding head.

~ Mamo-chan... ~ ~ Oh, that hurt! ~ His head felt like someone was using it as a punching bag. It really seemed to intensify when she spoke to him. The kitten shot up alarmed, the link between them revealing the excruciating pain her love was in.

"Usako..." Mamoru started. "I'm fine don't worry about it." He looked into her eyes and could see she knew the truth. He tried to sheepishly look away. But he couldn't lie to Usako, he had vowed he would never lie to her again. "It started yesterday, it seems to come and go... I don't really know what's going on but I do know this You are more important right now, I need you to promise you will let me handle this and concentrate on yourself right now, Promise me Usako!" Usagi tried to protest, but that stubborn look was on Mamoru's face. She gently nodded her kitten head.

"Thank you, Usako. Now I need to get dressed the Senshi will be here any minute." With that he whirled around and headed into the bathroom.

Usagi watched him go. It had felt like someone pounding on her skull with a sledge hammer. ~ What could this all mean?~

End Part Five 


	6. Part Six: Making Friends

**Snow White Kitten** -- by Sailor Moon 1980

* * *

**Part Six: Making Friends**

Usagi watched him go. It had felt like someone pounding on her skull with a sledge hammer. ~ What could this all mean? ~

* * *

Mamoru rushed to take a shower and dress before the Senshi arrive. His head cleared once again, but his sense of foreboding was getting worse. ~ What is going on, what more could happen? ~ he thought to himself. The moment the thought crossed his mind he regretted it, that was really bad luck.

~ I have to fix this, Usagi needs to be a woman not a kitten. ~ Mamoru threw his green coat on and headed once more into his bedroom to talk to Usagi, but the kitten had vacated the room. Shrugging his shoulders slightly Mamoru headed for the kitchen to find her. But as he did he spotted Luna talking to Ami-chan. ~ She must have arrived while I was in the shower. ~

"Ami-chan, have you checked on Chibi-usa yet?" Mamoru somewhat impatiently asked.

"Mamoru, Yes, but I know very little. She is physically ok, but my readings show her DNA is slightly off. I want to run a few more tests, but I want to wait till the other Senshi arrive. Until then Chibi-usa is asking for you, she's scarred Mamoru, you need to comfort her." With that Ami still tapping away at her computer walked down the hall and to the front room. Luna nodded towards Mamoru then turned and followed Ami.

Mamoru walked into Chibi-usa's room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed crying softly. Mamoru quickly walked to her and held her in his arms whispering things meant to soothe. Though nothing he whispered to her in any way lightened the feeling he was getting. Something else was going to happen. . .

* * *

The Senshi soon arrived crowding into Mamoru's small but well kept apartment. Minako and Makato sat on one end of his couch, while Hakura and Michiru sat on the other. Rei sat on his chair. While Setsuna and Ami stood in front of the group. Luna and Artemis perched them selves on the arms of the couch.

Ami spoke first, "I am going to run a few more tests on Usagi, but I haven't seen her yet..." Just then a meow came from the kitchen. Ami turned to see Usagi (in kitten form) playing with a small mouse toy. She playfully batted it to Diana. Ami smiled, next to each other the kittens were adorable, one pink and one white. Usagi looked up towards Ami and batted a paw at her, which Ami could only assume meant ~ Go on I'm listening. ~ Diana knocked the mouse towards Usagi again. Her tiny pink tail waving enthusiastically.

"Ok, one question answered but I have a new problem, something is changing Chibi-usa's DNA slightly. I have to run more tests on her as well." The group looked towards the hall worriedly. Mamoru walked out of the room and greeted the group. He stood behind the couch and told Ami to continue.

"Setsuna wanted to explain what her theory on this situation is." Ami looked to Setsuna.

"Thank you Ami-chan... I don't know how this happened but as far as I can tell nothing has really changed in the time line." Mamoru hissed. Every head in the room looked at him. He had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, at the same Usagi ran into the room. She headed for Mamoru.

Mamoru fell to his knees, just as a pink light flashed from down the hall. Coming straight from Chibi-usa's room. Ami ran quickly to Mamoru's side while the other Senshi tried to hurry to Chibi-usa. But with so many Senshi they ran into each other. Luna and Artemis were able to scurry around the flailing Senshi.

Luna hurried to Chibi-usa, the light had faded now. First she saw nothing in the room, but then she laid eyes on her and gasped. The Senshi had recovered and pushed their way in, all gasping quickly.

Diana scurried in and meowed happily, "Yeah, a new friend to play with." Diana looked happily to Chibi-usa's bed where Chibi-usa once was, but was now replaced by her new fuchsia kitten form...

End Part Six 


	7. Part Seven: New Evil

**Snow White Kitten** -- by Sailor Moon 1980

* * *

**Part Seven: New Evil**

Diana scurried in and meowed happily, "Yeah, a new friend to play with." Diana looked happily to Chibi-usa's bed where Chibi-usa once was, but was now replaced by her new fuchsia kitten form. Chibi-Usa meowed in astonishment. She looked down at her new fuchsia form and cringed in horror. ~ I don't want to be a CAT! ~

The Senshi looked on horror. While in the living room Usagi anxiously watched Ami-chan try to wake Mamoru up. As his eyes fluttered open he stared into Usagi's blue eyes. "Oh, Usako, what happened to Chibi-usa..." Just as he asked the question the little fuchsia kitten bounded to her fallen father and her kitten mother. "No, Oh Chibi-usa why did this happen to you, too?" 

Usagi walked to Chibi-usa, ~ Momma, What happened? ~ Chibi-usa tried to mentally say. Usagi meowed and began, ~ I'm glad I can hear you, Mamo-chan can you hear her, too? ~ Mamoru crinkled his eyes and nodded. He realized his headache must have something directly attributed to this form of communication, but it was worth it to talk to his love and his tiny daughter.

Luna stepped forward, "We need to have Ami-chan examine Chibi-usa and determine why Mamoru passed out." Mamoru told them to deal with Chibi-usa first and him later. Ami pulled out her hand held computer and started to type furiously. She checked rechecked and checked the results again. She looked to Luna.

"Well, Chibi-usa's DNA has stabilized, it is no longer fluctuating. Now, Both Chibi-usa and Usagi-chan are perfectly fine, well relatively speaking. The only problem is the fact they are kittens. I am going to try to trace the energy that was making Chibi-usa's DNA fluctuate..." Ami resumed typing into her computer. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Ami to resume.

Mamoru watched Usagi trying to cheer Chibi-usa up by frantically waving her tail in the air. He could hear Chibi-usa's laughter in his mind. Despite himself he smiled, they were so so cute in kitten form. Usagi turned to him and lovingly looked in his eyes. ~ Everything will be ok Mamo-chan. I know it will. ~ Her strength always gave him strength, he knew everything would have to work out.

"Aha! There in the park!" Luna ordered the Senshi to transform and go to the park. Usagi walked to Mamoru.

"I will go with them Usako. Stay here with Chibi-usa she needs you." He reached down and petted her tiny head. Though Usagi wanted to help she knew he was right. Diana walked up with the toy mouse they had been playing with earlier. So though Usagi craved to help she would have to play with the "children" instead.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen hurried form Mamoru's apartment to the park to find the monster that had transformed Usagi and Chibi-usa.

* * *

The Senshi came to a screeching halt as they saw the monster. It turned its evil red eyes on them as it's huge gleaming teeth snapped at them.

They prepared to fight.

End Part Seven


End file.
